The Other Three
by MaiaraG
Summary: Diana Rivioli, Pisque Reed e Théo Petridis: O que estes três nomes de três bruxos diferentes tem em comum? O que acontece com estes três nomes se encontram com outro de sobrenome conhecido por todos como John Rosier Gaunt?   Era Pós Harry Potter.


Capítulo Um – Máquinas do tempo nos levam a 1997.

Agosto de 1997 – Inglaterra.

- Layla, sei que é difícil pra você, mas tente se acostumar com o fato de que não posso ajudá-la. Talvez, possa pedir abrigo para um de meus comensais, mas não posso fazer nada pra tirar Edward de seu castigo. Ele me traiu quando decidiu ajudar aqueles sangues-ruins a fugir e vai pagar por isso. – Disse Voldemort rudemente para Layla, deixando-a apenas na companhia de Bellatriz e Rodolfo Lestrange no cômodo.

Layla Rosier era uma mulher refinada pertencente a alta sociedade que se casou com o primo de seu lorde, Edward Gaunt. Embora este siga os passos de seu primo, não parece ligar muito para a vida de "sangue puro". Layla sempre achou isso extremamente estúpido, mas se casou com Edward mesmo assim. Agora via-se prejudicada.

- Como eu posso pagar pelos erros de meu marido? Ele podia pelo menos levar em consideração o meu estado... – disse Layla, a beira de chorar. Bellatriz revirou os olhos.

- Parece até que não conhece o Lorde das Trevas. Ele não perdoa fácil. – Bellatriz disse indiferente. Rodolfo pôs a mão no ombro de Layla.

- Fique na nossa casa até conseguir se estabilizar e depois pode seguir sua vida, se quiser. – disse de forma fria, mas alguma esperança aqueceu o coração de Layla.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, gentilmente.

Dois meses depois, Edward Gaunt foi executado por Comensais da Morte a mando de Voldemort. Em Abril de 1998, Layla deu a luz a um menino que deu o nome de John e em maio de 1998, Voldemort morreu. Depois da morte e a queda dos comensais e de Lorde Voldemort, Layla prometeu a si mesma que não contaria a ninguém sobre a morte do pai de seu filho.

1997 – Nova York

Era noite fria no inverno rigoroso de Nova York. Monique Williams andava encolhida até um bar bruxo no centro. Era o único das redondezas e ela estava exausta de ter que fazer tudo sem magia para poder pertencer ao mundo trouxa.

Monique era uma mulher elegante e extremamente inteligente. Tinha o cabelo loiro, cumprido e olhos bem verdes parecendo duas esmeraldas, nariz meio arrebitado para cima por sua constante postura intelectual. Sua família e ela eram britânicas, mas desde que se conhece por gente, mora nos Estados Unidos.

Pode sentir um alivio instantâneo quando entrou no recinto, pois ela podia ver a pequena lareira acesa o que já fazia uma grande diferença naquele dia. Retirou as luvas delicadamente para ter absoluta certeza que era seguro retirá-la e se dirigiu ao balcão onde já era conhecida.

- Boa Noite, Monique! O de sempre? – Perguntou o cara do bar que lhe servira sempre que ia lá.

- Com certeza. E talvez tenha de repetir. – Disse Monique, cruzando os braços em cima do balcão. O homem olhou-a intrigado:

- Dia difícil?

- Ano difícil, na verdade! Tenho de admitir que estou feliz com o término dele. – Ela sorriu para o homem que enchia o copo com a cerveja amanteigada. – O ano que vem, vou para Inglaterra.

- Mesmo? – O homem a admirava surpreso. – Posso saber por quê?

- Vou visitar uns antigos familiares, conhecer gente nova, quem sabe começar a trabalhar em algum lugar em que eu possa usar magia. – Ela deu de ombros – Nada contra os trouxa acho-os inteligentes, mas tenho de admitir: sinto falta da magia!

- Todos que vivem nesse mundo de trouxas sentem, Monique. – Disse o homem com naturalidade. Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Por isso que vou voltar para Inglaterra. – ela concluiu.

- Definitivamente? – Perguntou intrigado.

- Se conseguir um bom trabalho, sim. Inverno por inverno, prefiro trabalhar naquilo que me satisfaz. – o homem riu e serviu a cerveja.

- Você está certa. Definitivamente.

Alguns meses depois, uma carta de demissão chegou a empresa onde Monique trabalhava. Monique tinha encontrado um ótimo emprego numa filial da loja dos Weasley e conhecera um homem. Seu nome? Larry Reed.

Ainda 1997 – Toscana.

Miguel Rivioli era um jovem italiano de dezenove anos, cuja aparência era de um ruivo vermelho e olhos verdes, que aproveitava o natal na maneira mais tradicional italiana possível. Rodeado de pessoas falando alto e rindo de piadas comuns do ano.

Sua casa não era luxuosa, mas na magnífica decoração de natal, parecia uma verdadeira beleza. Luzes piscando, arvores de natal imensas, um jardim luminoso e todo decorado.

Miguel estava a espera do inicio da ceia e fora pegar algo para tomar até sua mãe vir ao seu encontro acompanhada:

- Miguel, tenho de lhe apresentar uma pessoa. Está é Isis, filha de nossa nova vizinha. – Disse sua mãe. Isis era uma moça bruxa por lado de pai, da mesma idade de Miguel, com a pele um pouco morena, descendente de magos egípcios, mas com olhos claros devido ao pai que era um italiano de olhos claros. Ela vestia roupas acetinadas e um lenço na cabeça deixando apenas a franja de fora e alguns fios.

Miguel sorriu e a cumprimentou. A menina era quieta e tímida, mas definidamente era uma garota simpática. Se deram bem logo de cara, e, passaram ao resto da festa um pouco isolados do resto. Isso chamou a atenção de muitos parentes de Miguel que, a partir dali apoiaram os dois.

Dois anos depois, Miguel anunciou o noivado.

1997-1998 – Atenas.

Era dia 31 de dezembro, quase meia noite e Daíra Makarios subia até sua casa apressadamente. Era onde ela, sua família e a família de seu namorado comemorariam o Ano Novo, só que Daíra estava atrasada e sua mãe odiava atrasos. Talvez pelo fato de ser britânica.

Está era a grande coisa que diferenciava Daíra dos demais gregos. Sua descendência britânica. Sua mãe, logo depois da morte da mãe Hepzibá Smith, veio para Grécia em busca de sossego e conheceu seu pai, um grego forte e trouxa com quem se casou e tivera ela e unicamente ela. Daíra e sua mãe sempre foram unidas e guardavam seu segredo de bruxaria com seu pai, mas nos últimos meses, Daíra compartilhara seu segredo com Febo Petridis. Seu namorado.

_"Não sei se eu rio ou choro, mas é quase enlouquecedor ter uma namorada bruxa!"_, dissera Febo. É, ele reagira melhor do que ela imaginava. Ele não gritou, escandalizou ou espalhou a noticia e ainda continuou namorando ela.

Mas hoje, começaria um novo ano, uma nova oportunidade de recomeçar com o pé direito com relacionamento com Febo. Ele já dera muitos indícios de que estava interessado em tornar o relacionamentos deles mais serio, e mais serio significa uma aliança de ouro no dedo da mão direita que viria passar para mão esquerda logo, logo...

Daíra entrara em casa, mas especificamente no jardim, e encontrara um monte de gregos dançando e conversando. Febo veio até ela e lhe deu um beijo rápido.

- Está atrasada, você sabe! – Daíra sorriu para ele e assentiu. Febo balançou a cabeça em forma de negação – Ah, você é a garota mais feliz que eu conheço. Até quando sabe que ta ferrada, tem um sorriso no rosto...

- Não deixo de ter motivo pra estar feliz, Febo.

E então sua mãe veio em direção ao casal e teve uma longa conversa em inglês sobre o quanto estava atrasada e deveria ser mais rápida.

- Vou descontar porque hoje é véspera de ano novo, mas preste bem atenção, em mocinha! – Sua mãe disse, meio brava, mas logo voltou ao normal.

- Essa mania de minha mãe fazer tempestade em copo d'água... – Riu Daíra.

Ela e Febo passaram o resto da noite juntos aos outros até a contagem regressiva do ano novo. As duas famílias contaram os minutos e quando os fogos de artifício romperam o céu estrelado foi uma salva de vivas.

- Daíra, tenho de te perguntar uma coisa... – Daíra sentiu o arrepio pré - nervosismo passageiro.

- Fale... – sua voz quase não saiu. Dentre a grande luminosidade dos fogos, uma caixinha de veludo preta saiu de dentro do boldo de Febo e ele a abriu, revelando a valiosa aliança dourada que tinha dentro.

- Daíra, quer se casar comigo? – ele perguntou lentamente num to de voz bem calmo. Daíra pulou de alegria e deu um grito de excitação.

- Sim, é claro que eu quero! – e pulou num abraço forte. Ele riu a beijou. Aquele tinha sido o melhor ano novo até então.


End file.
